ff83s_official_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Builder Brothers Pizza Banned Commercial
This pasta takes place on the Work at a Pizza Place universe. Story Builder Brothers Pizza created an commercial for their pizzeria. The commercial was created sometime in November 2019, the month before estates were released. They never put it in the public. Also, they don't talk about it much. If you ask Builder Brothers Pizza workers about it, they'll simply say, "That commercial... was just something too scary; nothing unusual." They will refuse to answer any additional questions about it. I discovered the commercial as a DVD in my house. Why would it be on my house, of all platforms? The house was previously owned by a former Builder Brothers Pizza worker, so it makes sense that he would've left it behind by mistake. The disc was labeled: "Builder Brothers Pizza Banned Commercial; Not Suitable For Airing." I had an old DVD player sitting in my living room, so I decided play the disc. The commercial started by showing a pizzeria resembling the Builder Brothers Pizza location in an undisclosed location. The building was in the middle of a field; there were no streets, no vehicles, no signs of civilization whatsoever, which was very strange... The camera went into the pizzeria, and it showed a cheery Pizza Boy who was well-dressed in his usual uniform. He said, "Hi there! You wanna know how pizza is made? I'll show you how pizza is made." This is where the commercial takes a gruesome turn. The next scene shows numerous Robloxians chained to a wall. They are forced to drink a mysterious liquid from a white container labeled: "TOMATO SAUCE." They tied the people down to a conveyor belt. At the end of the belt was an enormous meat grinder with a tank nearby. The horrified victims screamed out of pure agony as the pizzeria was filled with the undescribable sounds of grinding meat and crunching bone, and all of the workers stood back and watched them with satisfied smiles on their faces, as this scene of pure evil appeared to be their favorite form of entertainment for their sick minds. After all of the victims were fed through the grinder, chunks of red meat that closely resembled beef were deposited into metal carts. By now, the only worker left was a Robloxian with Normal Boy hair, wearing the same uniform as the Pizza Boy had. He started laughing hysterically as he watched Robloxian meat squirt out of a pipe and into the carts. The carts had their contents dumped into the tank. The tank huffed and puffed as it poured out a suprisingly tomato sauce, pepperoni and sausage, and cheese into numerous pizza dough. The cheery Pizza Boy picked up the pizza, took a swig, and said, "There you go! that's how pizza is made! If you want to be a pizza, call this number: X-XXX-XXX-XXXX." (I blocked out the number for a reason.) I was confused after viewing the commercial. If pizza was really made out of Robloxian meat, why wasn't this reported in the news? Why in the world would a commercial like this ever be made? What kind of sick freaks would make this? Unfortunately, I may never know the answers to these questions. Category:Creepypasta Category:Hot Garbage